


Dean the Romantic

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [123]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Childhood Memories, Date Night, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dialogue-Only, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: Dean is going to marry a meatball.





	Dean the Romantic

 

“Sam. I’m gonna marry this meatball.” 

“Yeah, because that’s not weird. Hey. Quit stealing gnocchi from my plate. That’s cheating on your meatball.” 

“We’ve agreed on an open relationship. God damn that’s amazing pesto. Even I can’t make pesto like that. Fuck. Even Mama Celeste can’t make pesto like that.” 

“First of all, you’re swearing an awful lot over food. Second of all, Mama Celeste isn’t real. Third, how dare you mention that name in an actual Italian restaurant. Fourth, I see your fork. Get. Away. Mine.” 

“Fucker. Just one more.” 

“You said that ten one mores ago. Save room for dessert.” 

“How did we not find this place sooner?” 

“Because you only eat at the same five restaurants.” 

“Gasp. I’m offended and now you’ve gotta pony up with some gnocchi. I offered you some of my meat.”

“…I won’t even dignify that with an answer.”

“Good on you. I’ve always said what a classy, upstanding, model citizen…”

“One more and that’s it. I mean it.”

“Sheesh. Lawyers. Have I ever been stingy with my food?”

“Dean, the only reasons I never take your food are because A) ninety-five percent of the time you’ve wolfed it down before I can even ask for a bite and B) you make weird growling sounds if I even try to get near your plate like you’re some kind of rabid poodle.” 

“Not. Mmph. True.”

“Chew. No one’s taking your precious meatball.”

“You think I’d get away with unbuttoning my pants?”

“If you do, I’m shoving the rest of the garlic bread in my pockets and leaving.”

“But you’d leave your gnocchi.” 

“I can’t take you anywhere.”

“Sure you can. Our bedroom. The living room. Your office. The guest room. Or hey, remember that time we did it in the laundry room?”

“I’m sorry, he’s from Kansas. This is his first time in a restaurant.” 

“Hoo-ee, this was good fixings. Just gotta unbuckle…”

“Dean.”

“Holy crap, Professor, calm down. Let that be a lesson to you though.”

“I fail to see your lesson.”

“Then it’s too late for you, Sammy. You’re lost to the alternate reality where we aren’t related.”

“Wow.”

“I know, weird, right?”

“No, I mean wow, you have never said that in public before.”

“I’m feeling too good to care right now.”

“Do you think… do you think we’d have…?”

“Yeah.”

“Even without being related?”

“Yep.”

“You’re an optimist, Dean.”

“And you’re a pessimist, Sam.”

“Used to be the other way around. How time has changed us.”

“Getting old does that.”

“I don’t think we’re that old.”

“Older than we were when I took you to Amalfi’s.” 

“Heh. You were hopeless.” 

“Not hopeless, Sam. A romantic. Look it up in the dictionary.”

“Oh yeah, romance. I’m not familiar with it.”

“Hey, I do romantic things for you still.”

“Well damn, call the Tribune. That’s front page news.”

“Last week, I bought you flowers.”

“Cecilia gave you flowers from her grandmother’s greenhouse. You did not buy me flowers. You brought home flowers.”

“Yeah, but I gave them to you.”

“We live in the same house.”

“So?”

“Uh huh.”

“I pick up your laundry. How is that not romantic?”

“Keep trying, Dean.”

“I let you come first last night.”

“We didn’t have sex last night.”

“In my dreams we did.”

“How generous of you.”

“I was seventeen and all I wanted was to take you to a nice dinner in that shit hole of a town we were stuck in. I’m surprised the owner even knew how to make spaghetti.”

“I don’t think he did. Tasted a lot like Spaghetti O’s from what I remember.”

“Ha! You’re right. Fine, I’m still surprised he knew how to open up a can. Can’t give him credit for operating a microwave–my food might as well have been a Spaghetti O’s popsicle.”

“You dressed up that night.”

“Well… I wanted you to like me.”

“I already liked you, Dean.”

“No, like… I wanted you to look at me like… I just wanted it to be…”

“You’ve got sauce on your face.”

“Where? Here?”

“No. Let me.” 

“You learned that from me, you know. The whole thumb lick thing.”

“I know.” 

“I wanted to give you everything you might have had with someone else.”

“Dean.”

“Yeah, Sammy.”

“I wanted everything from you, not someone else.”

“…we tried, right?”

“Yeah, we did. It worked for a while.”

“Longer than I thought possible. And here we are. In a place so not Amalfi’s. In a city so not like that town. And I’m about to box up the rest of my plate so you can eat the leftovers in a few hours.”

“…you’re the best, Sam.”

“Well, yeah. I let you marry a meatball.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm wrapping up my trip to Toronto! i had the best dinner at Sugo's. this hole in the wall place with old school pictures of boxers on the walls and the waitstaff yelling in italian. the spaghetti was just like my grandma used to make. /happy sigh/
> 
> back to my usual format for dialogue, phew! this is much easier. 
> 
> comments are love. <3
> 
> also, i like sam and dean acknowledging that they split up for a few years when sam went to stanford. things changed. they changed. they saw and fell in love with other people. things happened. but they found their way back again. :)


End file.
